


Scar

by imaginaryfriendashkun



Series: Psychopath Diary - Fragments [10]
Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Blood, Bullying, Cops, Crying, Death, Dystopia, Feeling each others' emotions, First case of soulmate rejection, Guilty Dong Sik, Hate, High on murders, Hurt, M/M, Murder, No Feelings, Psychopath, Psychopath Inwoo, Sad Ending, Seeing through soulmates' eyes, Soft Dongsik, Soulmates, Strangling, Tragedy, Violence, Wanting to kill soulmates, gun - Freeform, harsh reality, knife, no comfort, puking, soulmate rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun
Summary: Psychopath In Woo and normal Dong Sik are soulmates. Once soulmates brush each other or have eye contact, they can see through each others' eyes during times of high emotions.Dong Sik sees In Woo murdering people and they reject each other and they know that one cannot survive while the other is alive. The only way either of them can survive is if one kills the other.
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Series: Psychopath Diary - Fragments [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627363
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Scar

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)

_No, no, no... please no_. Dong Sik pants and sinks to the floor, clutching his heart as he shivers badly. He rushes towards the bathroom and throws up the little break fast he had. He hasn't eaten properly in the past few days, be it lunch or breakfast or dinner, wasn't able to.

He dry heaves, flushes the toilet, gets up, clutching the wall, rinses his mouth, clutching the wash basin for support with great difficulty and sinks back down as his leg can't support him anymore.

Why? How? When? Where? Why? Just _why_?

Why him? Why Dong Sik of all people? Why?

Dong Sik met his soul mate without even knowing and didn't realize it immediately after it happened. He brushed past them a few days before, briefly touching whom he thought were random strangers on the street. Turns out one of them is his soulmate.

Once people have a small physical contact or eye contact with their soulmate, people have dreams and can see through their eyes and eventually, it leads to their meeting. The meeting doesn't happen immediately, it takes sometime to get there.

It is said that people can see through their soulmates' eyes when they are excited or emotional or passionate about something. When they are extremely happy or sad, scared or angry, lost, lonely or feeling satisfied, passionate about something or disgusted.

It is like watching a movie except it is reality. You see what they are seeing. You move along with them. You feel their motions. You know what they are doing, where they are, what they are speaking, what they are listening, feel what they are feeling. You become them temporarily. Something similar to swapping souls.

And all Dong Sik has been seeing are murders. Murders committed by his supposed soul mate since the start of the week. It is Wednesday today and it is day four and today is the fourth murder.

First one was beating someone to death with a rock. Second one was with a knife. Third one was strangling. Fourth one was feeding poison, shoving it literally down the victim's throat.

All up and personal. Fourth as per Dong Sik's connection but is this really the actual fourth?

This is real. This isn't a movie. This isn't a novel. This isn't Dong Sik's imagination. This is not a dream. Not one of the horror flicks, he isn't writing anything for his novel, this isn't profiling, this is reality, Dong Sik's pathetic reality.

Who did he meet? When did he meet? Where? How? Dong Sik is someone who goes out every day. 

All this soulmate thing needs is a brush of hands in the crowd or an eye contact with your soul mate for a few seconds. You won't realize it then, not at that moment. You will come back and see something else and realize that you have met your soul mate. It is not easy to find your soul mate again immediately. It takes sometime.

But the connection will be immediately established between the two (or more). And you will be able to experience everything with them. It can't be stopped temporarily or permanently. It is hard to control it. Even if people are good with emotions. It just happens naturally. If your soulmate isn't someone who is emotional, the connection happens randomly. 

Dong Sik is sure the person at the other end is feeling his emotions now. He would have seen Dong Sik throwing up and felt Dong Sik's tears and sadness and fear and disappointment and is probably disgusted with Dong Sik just as Dong Sik is disgusted with them.

The person - he doesn't want to call them his soul mate - enjoyed murdering people, enjoys it, the hunt, actively pursues it. He loves it when people give up, when he overpowers his victims, watching them take the final breath is a high, he stares at them, into their eyes as they die and doesn't feel guilty.

Dong Sik throws up again.

Dong Sik is a simple person. He has never blamed anyone for anything. He doesn't have major wishes or demands. But for the first time, he is extremely angry and disappointed. He doesn't know what or whom he is angry with. He just wants someone to blame, maybe the universe? For breaking his aspirations about his soul mate. Dong Sik wonders if he can ever trust someone again. Can he be the same kind, scared, humble, pushover Dong Sik after witnessing all of these?

He leans against the wall and hits his head again and again and again backward till it hurts.

It doesn't distract him. His vision grows dim, then becomes clear, the murder scene vanishes and his pathetic bathroom walls come into view.

It is not the other person's imagination either. It is not the other person watching a movie or a dream. It is the other person's reality. Sometimes, people get excited with not just reality but because of novels or dreams or movies - imagination is better than reality most of the times anyway - but this isn't such a case.

The murders are all over the news and Dong Sik made the mistake of passing by a murder scene just to make sure and that was one of the top worst mistakes of his life. His life is nothing but a string of mistakes and bad decisions, worsened more so by his attitude and this is an _understatement_.

~~~~~~~~~~

In Woo wants nothing but to kill his soulmate, the weak bastard first. It is putting a damper when he kills someone. He is supposed to feel the rush but instead feels guilty and wants to puke.

He used to feel euphoria, still does but it is interrupted by the feeling of nausea and bathroom walls and tears and self pity.

He can't enjoy his kills to the ful extent. He can't concentrate on cleaning up for sometime till it passes. He can't get into trouble because of a pussy bastard. Fuck.

What a bunch load of crap, bull shit. 

Soulmates... how can In Woo have someone so weak and disgusting as one? He doesn't even want to call him his soul mate. Fuck. Hell no. Never in his life. Ever.

How is it someone who is so weak and disgusting? Why isn't it someone who is his equal? Whom he can enjoy killing with? At least share his experiences, maybe even plan together? Someone smart. Someone strong.

Not this puny, pathetic idiot.

He never believed in soulmates but now he just wants to kill this person. He can't wait to find him and end him. It is a challenge, it won't be easy but In Woo is all up for it.

He wonders if it is true. Can't soul mates kill each other? Another load of lies. In Woo smirks. He is In Woo, a serial murderer, he can kill anyone and everyone he wants to, easily, piece of cake walk. He will make the impossible as possible.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dong Sik knows he should tell the police but will they believe him? He knows the neighborhood cops well, they know him well too but even that might not help Dong Sik's case.

What use will it be? Everyone believes in soulmates. Soulmates are supposed to be good for each other, each other's role models, always together in everything, good or bad. Two bad people can be soulmates, two good people can be soulmates. Never one bad and one good. 

No one will believe that Dong Sik isn't helping the killer. Officer Shim might, he knows how her soul mate died in an accident but Officer Shim always knew something was up with her soul mate. She kept it mostly to herself and sometimes, shared few details with Dong Sik.

Moreover, he doesn't know the killer's face. He doesn't know anything about the killer. Even though it is common not to know everything about your soulmate, about who they are, people usually try to find their soul mate, Dong Sik didn't want to, doesn't want to. This is never going to get the cops on his side.

Dong Sik has always believed in soul mates. His mother and father were perfect till his mother died. He always waited eagerly for his. But now, he is just disappointed and bitter.

There has never been a case of soul mate rejection but he is rejecting the killer and vice versa and they are going to be the first anomaly and Dong Sik has a bad gut feeling. What an example to set to the world.

Will the cops think that he is in cahoots with the killer? Can he convince them? He wants the killer to stop. He doesn't want people to be killed by the mad man. Dong Sik doesn't want to end up in prison but he wants to stop this. How can he stop this when he is someone who is weak and scared easily?

~~~~~~~~~~

He can't do this, he can't really. Just how long is he supposed to watch these people be killed so mercilessly? He hasn't been able to eat or sleep properly for a week. He puked every day. He gets high fever now and then.

He knows the victims went through more pain but Dong Sik is just tired, he feels so damn tired. He just wants all of this to stop, to end.

He begged for the killer to not kill. He got laughed at. Brushed away. Demeaned.

" _Please_ stop killing people."

" _Why_ would I? It is so fun."

Dong Sik stuttered, unable to think of a come back. He didn't have to.

"Come stop me if you can. Maybe you will develop the required strength and stop being such a wimp." Those cruel words ring in Dong Sik's ears. 'You can't stop me, don't even try, idiot.' is implied.

"Since you can't stop me, weakling, you should just kill yourself. Stop ruining my high by crying like a weak useless rat."

Those were not the exact words, it was worse, more direct, disgusting, aimed to put Dong Sik down. He doesn't want to remember those words, doesn't want to think about it.

Dong Sik begged with tears streaming down his face only to be stepped upon like usual, swept under the carpet. He was not ready to listen to Dong Sik's points at all. This, coming from his supposed soul mate hurts even more.

He can't carry on for much longer like this. There is no stopping the killer or reasoning with him. The murders happen daily, no gap, no break. They are extremely frequent. He is going insane as it is and he might actually end up killing himself if he can't stop the killer which he is pretty sure he can't.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dong Sik decides to go to the police. He knows he will be a suspect but so be it. He doesn't want to deal with this alone anymore. He is already in the middle of the police station.

He whispers, "Please, please, I need help."

Of course, nobody hears him.

Taek Soo pats his back. "Dong Sik-ssi, we are busy, please come back later."

They are fluttering around busily because of a nearby accident. Few are away for lunch. Everyone here knows Dong Sik well because he is the nice guy in the neighborhood who saves kittens, walks puppies for free, brings missing wallets and children to the station, helps blind people reach their destination, cross the roads and old people to lift heavy items and so on.

Nobody is in a position to listen to him and even if they were, Dong Sik couldn't have explained properly.

This is his third attempt though. The first time, he was forced to eat lunch with them. The second time, he was dropped at his door step because it was too late and they didn't want him getting mugged even though their neighborhood is relatively safe.

He yells and breaks down in the middle of the station.

"The s-serial killer is my soul mate. P-please stop him, I can't watch the murders any longer. It has been two weeks and I am d-dying slowly, please, I don't know who he is or what to do. I am afraid of getting to k-know who he is on my own. I don't know his plans, I a-am not helping him, I am not, not helping him, please, I don't want to help him. P-please, please help me."

He sobs on his knees and all he can hear is silence.

He is interrogated as gently as possible but Dong Sik knows, he can tell that the cops are a bit skeptical. He passed the lie detector but they aren't convinced much. They can't help much either. They are looking for the killer and the killer is extremely good at leaving no evidence, very meticulous and organized.

They are searching for him blindly and they tell him that he probably will have a better chance in finding out the killer than them. They are extremely frank. They ask for his help. They let him go and tell him to call them when the next murder happens so that they can find the place, try to find the place and catch him. They can't officially appoint someone to protect him but Bo Kyung and Taek Soo offer their help readily.

They don't have anything on Dong Sik. And ironically, even though they don't completely believe him, Dong Sik is their advantage, their only connection with the killer. They try to hold him for sometime but nothing happens, no murder. The killer usually kills around evening 8 to 9 PM and it is already 8:45 PM. 

Dong Sik realizes that they are indirectly asking for his help, that he should overcome his fear and try to identify the killer somehow. Dong Sik can tell that a part of them wants to believe him. It could be because of Bo Kyung and Taek Soo's insistence, mostly Bo Kyung's. Bo Kyung has always been out of the box even with soulmates. She has spoken multiple times about soulmate rejection even though there is no solid case... yet.

Dong Sik knows he can't keep running away, he can't escape for long.

"I will _never_ be caught." The killer's boastful words keep echoing in his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~

People generally say he has good luck but he, Dong Sik, really has the worst luck, honestly. Especially when it comes to relationships. Be it friends or family or relatives or coworkers or even acquaintances. Now it has extended to even _soulmate_.

The sixteenth murder happens when he steps out at night - after three days and nights of being shut inside after meeting the cops and refusing to return their calls - to get food and some medicines for a good night's sleep. And during the last four days, no murder happened.

He drops the medicine bag and food and rushes to the alley a few blocks away, a little bit secluded - where the abandoned factory is present - because the vision is familiar. And he knows he is being stupid and suicidal but he just wants everything to cease, even if it means getting killed by his supposed soulmate who is eager to do the deed.

The familiar feeling of euphoria is there but this kill feels quicker than usual. It is like a trap has been set for Dong Sik, to lure him and kill him because the killer hates feeling guilty and upset because of his soulmate. Why does the killer know this weak side of Dong Sik? Dong Sik has always been a creature of habit, be it going to the restaurant or super market or walking dogs and it is being used against him.

He is too weak to kill himself. He is going to be killed, he wants to be murdered even if it is going to be painful because living like this every day is hell, every second. Suffering, dying, being tortured, bleeding to death for an hour or so seems nothing when compared to every day hell.

The victim is already dead. And he finally gets to see the face of the killer. Dong Sik is panting because he ran up the stairs, wheezing, of course, he isn't fit for such physical activities. The killer is wearing a hood and smirking, waiting for Dong Sik. Of course, he knew that Dong Sik was coming. Dong Sik's heart was beating with fear, after all.

"We finally meet." The killer sing songs. 'This is going to be our _final_ meeting.' is implied.

"Come k-kill me." Dong Sik whispers brokenly and stands there with no idea of saving himself.

The guy snorts, "You can't even kill yourself, useless."

His face twists into a grimace. He is disgusted. He charges at Dong Sik with a manic look and a knife in his raised arm. Dong Sik panics for a second, steps forward, ducks out of reflex. The killer stumbles on Dong Sik's legs and pulls Dong Sik along the ride downstairs, they both roll down the stairs.

Dong Sik groans and wakes up after sometime, when did he get knocked out? Why is he still alive? Is this hell? He rubs the back of his head and moans as he feels a small bump. It looks like it is bleeding lightly. There is an empty feeling in his chest, a feeling of inexplicable sadness.

He realizes that the lifeless, unmoving body of the killer is on top of him. The killer is dead because of the knife protruding from his stomach, his face twisted into a smirk even at the end. Dong Sik's shirt is drenched in blood and he laments and wails silently. _Why_...? Just why...?

There is no more connection with the killer. He feels like he is temporarily blinded because of the realization. There were times when Dong Sik wanted to make himself blind but even blind people can see through their soulmates' eyes. Right now, he knows he is temporarily blind but he wishes for this blackness to stay forever.

There were times when Dong Sik thought of killing the murderer out of desperation, he imagined it multiple times but knew he would never be able to actually do it.

_'You are not stopping, you are not s-stopping, so I have no other choice but to stop you. Either you die or I d-die.'_

_'Stop talking so much.'_

_And Dong Sik takes the killer by surprise and plunges the knife into his neck out of sheer desperation. Being driven against a rock solid hard wall sucks._

Dong Sik drops his head back to the ground. He doesn't want to move. It is disgusting, covered in blood but he doesn't have the energy or the will to move. He uses his phone to call Bo Kyung but he can't say anything. He knows she will trace the call and come over soon. He shuts himself down.

And she does, along with other cops within twenty minutes.

She makes a beeline towards him and pushes the killer off of him.

"Dong Sik-ssi, can you hear me?" He is extremely shocked, she realizes, unable to see, hear, feel, say anything temporarily.

"It is over." She says in a soothing voice and gently hugs him. He would have pushed her away normally but he doesn't do anything. She was the only one on his side during the interrogation. He was glad. Her soul mate died before she or anyone else could do or prove anything.

The killer it seems set up cameras to capture himself killing Dong Sik. It clearly shows that there was a scuffle initiated by the killer, Dong Sik didn't initiate anything and it can be ruled off as self defense. It also shows that they are meeting for the first time.

Someone gently takes Dong Sik from Bo Kyung and places a orange blanket on his shoulders.

Dong Sik will understand and realize all this much later when he recovers. It will take a few days for him to recover, even more days for him to speak and move and respond and see and hear.

~~~~~~~~~~

They still don't know each other's names. They never knew each other's names till the end. Pity. Yook Dong Sik and Seo In Woo. They are on the news for being the first rejection case of soulmates. One is dead, the other is in the hospital because of shock of causing it.

~~~~~~~~~~

Why did his soul mate want to kill and film it as trophy? Why was his soul mate a killer? Why was Dong Sik hated, despised? _Why_? He will _never_ have answers and maybe it is for the better.

In Woo was a psychopath and psychopaths can't love and shouldn't have soulmates. It was a mistake from the start. Yet, why did it happen? Why was it set in motion?

~~~~~~~~~~

Dong Sik knows he didn't stab In Woo but he feels guilty as if he personally killed In Woo. He feels guilty. He killed his soulmate himself, he had a hand no matter what anyone else says. Dong Sik couldn't save him, didn't even try. Dong Sik was too caught up in his own feelings and worries and insanity, he didn't even try to do anything else.

~~~~~~~~~~

Other cases of soulmate rejection come out, like a chain reaction. Mostly because of domestic abuse. Bo Kyung has become an officer specializing in crimes because of such rejection cases. It is something which is accepted now. Dong Sik blames himself for setting a reaction. He now works as a therapist to help rejected soulmates, survivor soulmates but it never eases his own pain. It probably never will.

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber)) and Tumblr([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


End file.
